


cause my lovin feels like

by ropeburn



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining, Slice of Life, or jongin will end you, pls give diner bby soo all the tips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ropeburn/pseuds/ropeburn
Summary: diner boy kyungsoo decides it's time to tell this cute stranger how he truly feels.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	cause my lovin feels like

**Author's Note:**

> just a cute little one shot for you all. title and lyrics from you don't know my name by alicia keys. please excuse all typos and enjoy. happy kaisoo day!

**** ☕

**_doing more than I've ever done for anyone's attention_ **

  
  
  


he’s come in every wednesday morning for nearly two months now. between 8:30-9:15 AM, precisely. orders a single waffle and blonde espresso latte, half and half. extra heavy on the milk. $7.55 total. not that kyungsoo is keeping up or anything. 

  
  


well shit, he actually really, really was keeping up. whatever, the first step is awareness.

as a matter of fact, kyungsoo found himself looking forward to the stolen glances and little smiles he’d give whenever he was present. the man often returning it with a small nod as well whenever he received his order. as much as he wanted to spark a convo with the attractive stranger, it was simply too busy at the diner during the breakfast rush to do so. thus, kyungsoo was reserved to only his wandering thoughts. 

  
  


he was totally enamored. the man looked sharp and put together in his suits, definitely older than his own 22 years, early 30s he’d say. handsome and hard looking but seemingly pretty as well. probably resembled a little girl in his childhood. tan skin, broad shoulders, big hands, and a jawline that would put any renaissance sculpture to shame. the waiter wouldn’t necessarily say he has a type, but the stranger looks like he walked out of a twink’s fantasy generator and he’s really fucking into it. 

  
  


kyungsoo figured he had to work at the law firm down the street if the briefcase and files he carried were any indication. he also kinda sorta eavesdropped on his phone calls and they sounded pretty important. a lawyer, he must be quite the conversationalist. the waiter definitely wanted to know so for himself soon. 

  
  


on wednesday morning of next week, kyungsoo made sure to get up earlier than usual. he had decided today was the day he’d finally shoot the proverbial shot despite the queasy feeling in his gut. Kyungsoo had no idea if the man was even gay or not. even if he was, what would he want to do with some lowly diner employee. he prays he isn’t setting himself up for disaster.

pushing back the nerves, he goes for a bit of foundation and some reddish-pink tint on his plump lips. he also applies a bit of liner to make his eyes look even more doe-like. lastly he dons his favorite fragrance and the nerves soon give way to anticipation as he leaves for work. 

kyungsoo feels in his heart this is definitely worth it

  
  
  


☕ 

  
  


**_take notice of what's in front of you_ **

**_cause did I mention, you bout to miss a good thing_ **

  
  


the universe seems to have other plans though, because as soon as the waiter stepped outside of his home and started the ignition of his car, it began to short then completely killed. definitely a dead battery. with no time to get the car serviced, he calls up an uber and now sits in bumper to bumper traffic. these turn of events are worsened by the awkward small talk his driver attempts to make. 

  
  


“you know ironically,” the man starts, looking back at kyungsoo. “Mark David Chapman shot John Lennon outside of the Dakota, which was where _Rosemary’s Baby_ was shot on location. dir. by Roman Polanski, who was the husband of Sharon Tate, who was murdered by the Manson family, who were inspired by the Beatles’ song _Helter Skelter_ to carry out their crimes,” he rambles, voice increasing in excitement and kyungsoo really wishes he hadn’t left his earbuds at home. “WHICH was written by none other than who? John Lennon! isn’t that insane?” he concludes, with just enough of a wild look in his eye for kyungsoo to know he needs to indulge him. 

  
  


“oh wow, yeah that’s, wild!” he agrees, smile forced and tight. “you really know your shit.”

  
  


that seems to satiate the driver enough to get him to shut up for the rest of the ride. It begins to rain just as kyungsoo steps onto the curb, jogging in quickly but getting wet nonetheless. _god damn it,_ he thinks. his makeup probably was a mess at this point, he’d have to fix it before coming to the front. it was 8:55, he was pretty late but he had let his manager know prior about the car issues. 

  
  


Shit. 

  
  


he did have only 20 minutes to spare to make his move on hot stranger dude, though. now wiped off and energized, kyungsoo finds himself making his way to the front of the diner, hoping his favorite patron is still there. what he sees when he rounds the counter, though, makes him see red. 

  
  


there seated is the man, now accompanied by a young woman, also a business professional from the looks of it. kyungsoo instinctively clenches his fist when she lets out a boisterous laugh, knowing damn well whatever the man said wasn’t actually _that_ funny. with his mood officially in the gutter and embarrassment making his ears redden, he tries to work quietly and quickly elsewhere, far away from the couple. they make eye contact a few times as kyungsoo hands off plates and the man almost looks like he wants to speak to him but the younger never stays turned toward them long enough to do so. 

“go see if that couple over there need any refills baby.” he hears his manager instruct him and for fucks sake why can’t he just take his L in peace. he mutters a barely audible “yes ma’am” before making his way over, the biggest lump of all time beginning to form in his throat. 

  
  


kyungsoo made sure to fully collect himself and gave a bright smile. “Hi! do y’all need any refills this morning? got a fresh pot brewed right up.”

  
  


the man smiles kindly at him. “hey! thought I missed you this morning. and my current cup will suffice, thank you.” he says, the cool and confident cadence rolling off of his voice making kyungsoo feel dizzy. 

  
  


“yeah! um yes I was a bit late, my car battery killed on me then I had to get through that nasty weathe-“ the woman pushes her mug towards him with barely a second of a look. “decaf.” she cuts off curtly. 

  
  


despite this he can still tell just how beautiful she is. small dainty features and a gorgeous mane. she even speaks like she stepped right out of a hollywood production. he takes her mug with a bow to go refill it, not missing the way the man’s eyes stay trained on him. 

  
  


“here you go ma’am” chirps the waiter, enthusiasm possibly a little put-on..just s little. she accepts it with silence but as soon as her fingers make contact she reels her hands back, yelling in pain. being the experienced server he is, kyungsoo never loses contact with an item until it’s fully placed on the table, so he’s left holding the sloshing coffee in his bare hands, biting back the urge to scream from the sensation himself. 

  
  


“that’s way too hot! what makes you think I could drink this!” she exclaims, glaring at kyungsoo as she dips her fingers in a nearby glass of water, the man attempting to calm her and apologize to kyungsoo. 

not only has he missed out on his chance to ask out the man but now he’s being browbeaten by who he would assume is his girlfriend. he resists the urge to cry even more than before.

“I’m so sorry ma’am. I often check the temp of the coffee before serving but it slipped my mind. would you like a different item for compensation or-“

  
  
  


“it’s fine! whatever. jongin, I’m going to the restroom.” she grumbles, storming off with a final glare towards the younger. if kyungsoo could crawl into a hole and die right now, he very well would. 

  
  


he turns to the other to continue his reasoning, “Sir I am SO so-“ 

  
  


“it’s okay, I swear,” he waves off with a light chuckle, making kyungsoo feels a fraction better. “accidents happen, she’s very..intense, like, all the time,” jongin explains. “don’t feel bad.” 

  
  


kyungsoo responds with a feeble nod, too embarrassed to look him in the eye. jongin huh? so that’s his name. it suits him perfectly, he thinks, lost in his thoughts trying to wipe up the big spill on the table top. jongin soon stands and grabs napkins from the dispenser, attempting to help. “thank you.” kyungsoo says with a small smile, looking up to see the older already staring at him then returning it. at this, heat immediately rises up his cheeks despite willing himself to not act like a fucking loser. 

  
  


before jongin can say what he was going to the woman returns, hot on jongin’s heels and ready to leave, designer sunglasses already on her face. the older gives kyungsoo a small wave before leaving the establishment. kyungsoo lets out a breath he seriously felt like he’d been holding for 30 mins. the morning had been such an ordeal and he still has 6 hrs to go. 

  
  


yeah, it’s definitely gonna be a tarot youtube and cry over the phone to baekhyun type of evening when he gets home. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


☕

**_and you'll never know how good it feels to have all of my affection_ **

**_and you'll never get a chance to experience my lovin'.._ **

  
  
  


the next day at work is pretty uneventful, kyungsoo simply going through the motions and trying to get jongin off his mind. truly believing it’s futile at this point, he swears he needs to get over this stupid crush. a slight pang of self-loathing looms over him for the duration of his shift, matching up perfectly with the torrential, rainy weather outside. it’s a painfully slow day, and he wishes he could just huddle into bed and hide from the world. 

later on, kyungsoo finds himself standing outside of the diner, umbrella in tow waiting for his uber. the rain hasn’t let up at all, and he’s sure he’s gonna catch a cold if it persists for the rest of the week. just as he’s pulling up his favorite japanese food IG account out of boredom, he hears a car blowing in his direction. 

he looks up to see a silver mercedes sls pulled up into the parking lot, headlights blinking to catch his attention. that’s _definitely not a sedan_ kyungsoo thinks, confusion giving way to complete surprise when he sees who emerges from the vehicle, jogging up to him rather quickly to avoid the weather. it’s jongin, looking like the ever kind soul he is. kyungsoo could only gape at him. 

“hey again! this is probably very odd and out of place but it just seemed like you were having a really bad time yesterday, and I recall you saying your car wasn’t running?” jongin inquires, kyungsoo only being able to gape at the man, voice gone. 

he gives a nod before the older continues. “and I may have came back this morning before before your shift to ask what time you got off so I could offer you a ride? again I hope this isn’t coming off as weird I just felt it was the proper thing to do, considering how my partner acted towards you.” he explains. kyungsoo cringes at the memory of the incident. so, it’s official. 

“oh yes, of course. i had to catch an uber again, it’s really killing my pockets bc i live outside of town. that’s very kind of you” he says. as they make their way into the vehicle. “and not to keep apologizing like an idiot, but I'm truly sorry about that..i hope your girlfriend doesn’t hate me too much?” jongin nearly chokes at this, eyes going wide and now kyungsoo is a bit confused.

“oh no! you must’ve mistaken me,” he explains, pushing kyungsoo’s seat back with the automatic switch to give him leg room. “krystal is my _law_ partner. she’s happily married. shit, everyone seems to think we’re together.” he chuckles, his turn to now blush red. and it’s as if kyungsoo’s brain short-circuits right there because _praise Allah, Buddha, and Confucius.. jongin is available after all_. 

  
  
  


he only thinks to collect himself once he becomes aware of the silence between then, jongin looking at him expectantly albeit a little sheepish and oh my god kyungsoo swears he’s the most handsome man he’s ever laid eyes on. 

  
  


“i see, sorry for the confusion! I just..assumed.” he feigns sorrow when he’s actually jump for joy inside. jongin continues to eye him curiously. “is there any reason you made that assumption? or why you were even worried about it to begin with?” he pressed, a cheeky grin on his face and now it was time for kyungsoo to blush red. _come on soo_ , he thinks to himself, _it’s now or never_. 

  
  


“honestly, yes. look, i know we don’t know one another at all, but ever since you began coming to the diner i’ve been very intrigued by you.” kyungsoo began, turning to the elder. “you’re always kind and bright, you just have this pleasant aura that i’m not used to with a lot of our patrons,” he adds, noting jongin looking at him intently, like he has the answer to all of life beyond his lips. he swallows thickly. 

  
  


“i’m so.. into you? i’m into you so much over these little things and i was just so apprehensive to say it out of fear of looking creepy/unprofessional and i also don’t even know if you’re into men. despite this though, something inside has been pushing me to get this out, i feel it could go somewhere and it just needed a start.. i guess what I’m trying to says is-“ 

  
  


“will you go out with me?” they both ask simultaneously before breaking out into giggles.

“yes, kyungsoo. i’d love to go out with you, and i’m definitely into men.” he breathes, and kyungsoo can practically feel the phantom butterflies going crazy in his stomach. he was so elated by this and also surprised the elder knew his name. 

  
  


jongin seems to read his mind. “you think i’d ask about the prettiest boy in this town without getting a name?“ he says, barely above a whisper, kyungsoo just now taking notice of how close they’ve gotten within the confines of the car, the only thing heard is the pattern of rain on the hood and windows.

kyungsoo initiates it, lips molding onto jongin’s perfectly. it goes from small pecks to a sensual, lingering kiss, the elder even slipping some tongue much to the younger’s satisfaction. when they finally collect themselves they can’t help but smile from ear to ear. 

  
  


“kyungsoo. I like the sound of that.” is all jongin says as they drive off down the highway, the sun finally returning on the horizon.


End file.
